This invention relates to an organopolysiloxane or silane capable of rapidly curing by means of irradiation of radiation including ultraviolet rays and ionizing radiation to provide a film having good characteristics and relates to a cured releasing film comprising its cured filmy product.
The previously known radiation curable organopolysiloxanes or silanes are:
(a) compounds having one (meth)acryloxy group per each Si such as CH.sub.2 .dbd.CRCOOR'Si wherein R is hydrogen or methyl, and R' is a divalent hydrocarbon group (Japanese Patent Publication No.31910/1977), and CH.sub.2 .dbd.CRCOOSi wherein R is as defined above (Japanese Patent Publication No.2912/1978);
(b) compounds having two (meth)acryloxy groups per each Si through different bonds, i.e., SiC and SiOC, such as CH.sub.2 .dbd.CRCOO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 SiOC.sub.2 H.sub.4 OCOCR.dbd.CH.sub.2 wherein R is as defined above (Japanese Patent Publication No. 57096/1982); and
(c) compounds having three (meth)acryloxy groups per each Si through an SiOC bond such as SiOCH.sub.2 C--(CH.sub.2 OCOCH.dbd.CH.sub.2).sub.3 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 35720/1977).
However, it is well known that the SiOC-type compounds have low water resistance, and that the SiC-type compounds cannot be readily produced.